In My Skin
by Firewalker711
Summary: frankly? I really think that for one, a relationship will develop between Megamind and Roxanne. Because he really seen that he didn't have to be rotten to be loved. And when it does. . .it would get serious enough for this discussion to come up. Could you


** Six months after Titan was defeated. . . **

When things finally settled and the limelight died down, Megamind then had time to focus in on much more important things. Such as. . .being accepted as a _hero_, rather than a villain. After years of being one way for so long, he thought it would be hard to adjust to the changes. But Roxanne made it so easy.  
From that point on, it was as though the two of them were getting to know each other all over again. But in the _right_way. Although this may have included taking her out on extravagant dates and eloquent dining, that wasn't the primary objective. What really made it count was when they'd go off alone on the rooftop of his lair, just to talk and sometimes snuggle for hours on end.

Although tonight was no exception, Roxanne noticed that Megamind wasn't quite himself, silently staring up at the twinkling sky. This had her approaching him rather cautiously. "Hey. . ." she whispered, getting his attention. "Are you ok?"  
Looking at her, he slid his arm around her waist and said. "Sure. Why do you ask?"  
"Because you've been quiet tonight. Which is kinda. . ._odd_ for you. . ." she picked, as he cracked a smile. Then gradually she noticed how it began to fade, until he was looking away with a troubled expression on his face. "There _is_ something wrong. . ." she said, as he sadly looked at her out the corner of his eye. "Please talk to me."  
This had him gradually turning until he was facing her.  
Sighing heavily, he asked, "Do you remember when I told you about my planet being destroyed in a black hole. . ."  
"Yeah?"  
"Well. After all this time, I've finally began to face that. . .I'm the only one left from my people. At least. . .that I'm aware of. And when I die. . .my entire race will be _extinct_." Completely thrown off guard by his statement, Roxanne could feel her heart beginning to ache as he stared at her so sadly. "Not a very pleasant outcome for someone like me. . .But. . .it's a fact." Deep in thought, he added. "Just like Minion. . .He's the only one left from my planet. Once he's gone. . .he'll be extinct too." Eyes narrowing, he concluded. "But. . .I've actually been working on a plan for that."  
"Like what?" Roxanne asked full of intrigue.  
Proudly smiling, Megamind secretly looked at her and whispered, "Well. . .I've extracted some DNA from his scales. And I'm going to try and clone some more like him." As she gave him a rather surprised glance, he proudly folded his arms and said, "I _could_ do it, you know."  
"Yes, I'm sure you could. . ."  
"I mean. . .Don't get me wrong. No clone could ever replace Minion. He's my best friend. But at least his species will be covered."  
"And what about you?" she asked, as he gave her a rather confused glance. "You never thought about. . .repopulating_here_?"  
For a minute Megamind was so thrown off by her question, that he could only marvel at her. Blue cheeks beginning to flush, he roughly cleared his throat and chuckled,  
"Frankly. . .I've never really thought about it cause, I'm not _human_. . ."  
"So?" Roxanne gently cut off. "You may be a different race. . .but you're still _made_ the same." she inclined, as he gave her an embarrassed grin. This made her laugh. "It's true. And if people on earth have finally accepted you, then fitting in and having a family shouldn't be a problem." Now she saw the hurt expression spread over his face.  
"Yes it would, Roxanne. Think about it." He said, beginning to grow somewhat agitated. "My offspring would stand out too. . .Blue. . .and big-headed like me."  
"So? What's wrong with that?" Gaping at her, Megamind asked,  
"What's wrong? They'll be made fun of the same way I was, as a child. And I couldn't bear the thought of hurting them. . ._or_ the person I care about." He hinted, shyly looking up at her out the corner of his eye.  
Unable to help herself, Roxanne shook her head with disapproval. "Well. . .in my opinion. . .if this _person_ cared enough about you, then they'd be proud no matter what anyone would say."  
Letting out a pessimistic scoff, Megamind could only shake his head.  
"No offense, Roxy. . .But. . .until you've been in _my skin_, you'll never understand."  
Reading him loud and clear, Roxanne nodded and said. "Ok. . .Then let's turn this around then, shall we? Suppose everything _does_ work out between us. . .and _theoretically_, what if you find out later that your planet actually did survive?" she asked, as his eyes widened with surprise. "That means. . that you'd have to rendezvous with _your_ people, and show them that you have taken an _earth_ female as your own. And possibly show them. . .your _alien_ children." By then Megamind was so stunned, that he could only marvel at her in silence. For up until this point, he never realized just how serious she really was about their relationship. . .until _now_. He watched as Roxy shrugged, then asked, "Tell me? Would you be ashamed of us? Or of _me_?"  
Momentarily. . . Megamind found himself swept away by the faded reflections of his doomed world. Faintly recalling the images of his own people running to and fro in a panic. Including his parents. He could remember his mother, and how beautiful she was. Blue. . .and bald just like him. Yet when he looked at Roxanne, she was just as beautiful to him. And if she was. . .then imagine her children? _Their_ children? _Wow_. And who would _dare_ make fun of that?!  
Snapping out of it, Megamind looked upon her a little differently now. As Roxanne watched, he began to stiffen with ire. Earnestly staring into her blue eyes, he shook his head and snapped,  
"Never. . .I would _never_ be ashamed of them. . .or of _you_!" Folding his arms, he huffily replied, "And frankly. . ._it's none of their business_!"  
Rather flattered over his defensive stance, Roxanne smiled with satisfaction.  
"Exactly. So what would be the difference, _here_?" She softly replied, taking him by the hand. "When you love somebody. Some _risks_ are worth taking."  
Deeply overwhelmed by the sincerity of her words, Megamind looked upon her with sheer gratitude. "You're right. . ." he whispered as she smiled at him. Then before Roxy knew what was happening, he quickly pulled her into his arms. "Thank you. . ." he whispered, feeling the way she squeezed him a little tighter.  
Her loving response had him sighing with deep relief. . .knowing that perhaps. . .there was some hope for a new beginning. Even for someone like _him_.


End file.
